1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a verification apparatus, verification method and program, and is preferably applied to biometric verification, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biometric verification is used to identify a user based on his/her physical traits. One of the traits is a finger's blood vessel pattern.
As disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Laid-open Publication No. 2003-331272, there is an authentication apparatus that includes a turntable 7. An image pickup camera 2 and a light source 1 are placed on either side of the turntable 7. A user puts his/her finger 3 on the center of the turntable 7. The authentication apparatus spins the turntable 7 at constant speed to rotate the image pickup camera 2 and the light source 1 around the finger 3 and takes moving images. The authentication apparatus combines those images to grasp all the sides of the finger. The authentication apparatus can therefore identify a user by checking the combined image, especially around the joints of the finger.